batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Fox
Fox or Fisk was the alias of Warren Lawford, member of The Terrible Trio. He wore the mask of a fox head. History Warren Lawford was an ambitious criminal and inventor. Two of his colleagues, Gunther Hardwicke and Armand Lydecker banded together as the Terrible Trio. Each of them wore business suits accompanied by masks suggestive of their personality and/or specified talents. Lawford became the Fox, while Hardwicke and Lydecker became known as the Shark and the Vulture (respectively). The Terrible Trio began committing crimes in Gotham City, but were foiled on two occasions by the efforts of Batman and Robin. The Fox and his allies later relocated to Portsmouth City where they established the investment firm of Fisk, Shackley and Volper. One of their chief clients was Praeda Industries, a corporation responsible for the creation of the A39 steroid. The Fox's involvement with Praeda earned the attention of the new Doctor Mid-Nite, whose unique gifts were spawned from the A39 drug. Mid-Nite exposed the Terrible Trio's illegal schemes and each of them were sentenced to a total of 800 years in prison. A short time later, the Shark turned on his former partners and attempted to kill them after faking his own death. The Fox and the Vulture replaced Hardwicke (also known as Shackley) in the Terrible Trio with Warren White - the Great White Shark. In other media *In Batman: The Animated Series, the Terrible Trio are bored, rich men versions of Warren Lawford (voiced by Bill Mumy), Armand Lydecker, and Gunther Hardwick. Each of them inherited family fortunes. Lawford gets his from oil; Lydecker's father owned an aerodynamics firm; and Hardwick's father was a shipping magnate. They had the influence and power to turn to crime. They assume the identities of Fox, Vulture, and Shark, respectively. The creatures they select represent Land, Air, and Water, respectively, and each element is also where a majority of their money came from. Although they strike Gotham hard in the beginning, they are ultimately sent to jail after being defeated by Batman. In the last scene, Warren is ushered into his cell at Stonegate Penitentiary. He takes in the cockroach-infested sink, and his leering, hulking cellmate, and backs away in terror, only to bump into the bars which have slammed shut behind him. *The Terrible Trio appear in the fifth season of The Batman. This version of the Fox is called David instead of Warren Lawford. For more information see Fox (The Batman). *The Terrible Trio appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Return of the Fearsome Fangs" with Fox voiced by Phil Morris. This version of the Terrible Trio are bored millionaires who become martial artists that wear masks of the animals they represent. As members of the Shadow Clan, they plan to steal the Wudang Totem from its respective temple, first killing off the last line of defense: Master Wong Fei. Batman and Bronze Tiger end up battling them to protect the Wudang Temple. When the Terrible Trio obtains the Wudang Totem, they turn into monstrous versions of the animals they represent. Attempting to take over Hong Kong, they are stopped by Batman and Bronze Tiger who managed to use the Wudang Totem's powers to become monstrous versions of the animals they represent. Category:Villains